


The taste of chocolate

by chaeotic



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, and Killua being a choco lover as usual, just Gon being Gon, kisses and chocolates, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeotic/pseuds/chaeotic
Summary: How Gon Freecss - who didn't like sweet things to eat - started to like chocolate.





	The taste of chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short, sweet, fluffy thing I found on my PC so I decided to post it here before I forget about it again.  
> If you know me from my other HxH fic 'Hooked on you', lemme tell you that I finally started to work on the next chapter so don't worry, Mr. Kiyula gotcha!

"Ne, Killua."

A half-hearted answer, mumbled between teeth that nibbled on a bar of chocolate.

"Ne, _Ki-llu-a_." The syllables sounded like a whine, just like a child that asked its mother for the hundredth time when dinner will be ready.

"Mnnh _what_ , what is it?" The answer was more clearly, his voice irritated.

Gon looked at the former assassin who was sprawled out on his bed like a cat bathing in the sun, a handheld game console between his long, slender, pale fingers and a large bar of chocolate between his teeth. The past years had changed his appearance; on the other side he still looked the same. His hair was still fluffy and white and ruffled but it was longer now; it reached halfway down to his neck, his bangs framed his face playfully. Years of training had defined his body; he was taller by now, still a few inches taller than Gon just like back when they had met at the Hunter exam when they were 12 years old. His shoulders were broader, his waist and hips slim, his legs long; the body of a cat, slender but dangerous and fast, ready to rip the throat of his prey.

Gon didn't realize that he had been staring until he noticed Killua's exasperated glance. "What is it?"

Four years had passed since they had parted ways at the world tree; Killua, to explore the world with his younger sister Alluka, Gon, to meet his father Ging at the top of the world tree. The separation was hard. Killua was his best friend after all and they had experienced a lot of things together in those two years when they had looked for Ging. It felt like Gon had left something behind when he turned his back to him...

When they met again a year ago Gon could feel how this part that he had left behind returned to him. He could still remember the feeling when he had seen his best friend after 3 long years. His heart had skipped a beat, light but strong, a smile had tugged at the corner of his lips and his stomach had twisted in excitement.

And now they were here in Gon's room, on Whale Island, after they had visited Heaven's Arena again after their reunion to test their strength and show each other their new abilities and earned billions of Jenny. They were older now, both 18 years old, but they were still full of energy just like back then when they were kids.

_That_ and... Gon's stomach twisted. They were older now. They weren't kids anymore. They were still the same but they had changed at the same time. Something had changed.

Killua was so...

_Attractive._

"Earth to Gon"

Something hit him in the face and landed on his lap. Gon blinked and glanced down. Killua had crumpled his chocolate paper to a ball and had thrown it at Gon's head.The Pro Hunter took the crumpled paper in his hand and looked at the former assassin on his bed who had an impatient and slightly irritated expression in his crystalblue eyes. "You wanna say something or keep staring holes in me?"

"Ah, uhm..." Gon pondered. He wanted to ask Killua something but forgot what it was exactly due to all the thinking. He rubbed the back of his head and grinned guiltily, his eyes closed. "I forgot."

Killua groaned in irritation and turned his attention back to his console. "What a surprise."

It was quiet again in Gon's room except for the chirping of the birds in front of his window, the crunching of the chocolate and Killua's tapping on his console. Gon kept looking at the former assassin; he knew that Killua knew he looked at him and decided not to comment it. He tried to recall his question but failed. Killua had finished his bar of chocolate and licked his fingers; his little tongue pink against the pale tips of his fingers.

When he licked his lips to erase the last traits of chocolate, Gon still couldn't remember his question but a new one formed inside his head. "Ne, Killua."

Killua licked the corner of his lips; he looked like a cat grooming itself after it had eaten a little bird. "Hm."

"Can I kiss you?"

The question was out before he could think about it.

Killua froze. Gon could see how his eyes slowly started to widen and he turned his head to stare at him.

And then - slowly, slowly - a deep red started to tint his pale cheeks.

" _...w-w-what?_ ", Killua spluttered.

"What?" Gon asked as well.

They stared at eachother, Killua's cheeks still red and Gon could feel the heat rising his neck and spreading on his face. "U-uhm, sorry, I didn't think, it just came out..."

"You idiot!" Killua yelled to hide his embarrassement and turned back to his console. He had raised his shoulders and was all tensed up; his ears between his white locks were red. Gon could see that he didn't continue to play his game. "Asking me something like that..."

Gon swallowed and turned his gaze to the floor. He hadn't meant to ask that. On the other side it was typical that he blurted the things out that were on his mind. And... He bit his lip."Uhm...Killua."

Killua tensed up by the sound of his low voice but didn't reply. Gon furrowed his brows. He didn't like it when the other ignored him.

The Pro Hunter closed the book on his lap and stood up from his spot on the floor. He strode over to the bed and kneeled down to poke the younger Hunter on his cheek who was still sprawled out on his stomach. "Killua."

The former assassin turned around and mumbled a _"what?"_. It was probably meant to sound annoyed but it came out embarrassed. He was still red. Gon smiled.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked again, more firmer this time.

Killua's eyes darted away and he bit his lip. Then, a few seconds later, he put down his console and it was answer enough for Gon.

He leaned forward.


End file.
